ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Suquash
Suquash is a half saiyan and half aten with incredible potential. History Pre Age-762 In Suquash's timeline, when Frieza intended to kill the Saiyan race, he was impressed by the bravery of those who stood up to him and spared half of the race, making an example of the rest. Suquash's father was not spared in the carnage, leaving Suquash's mother alone, pregnant.. His mother died in childbirth only seven months after his father perished, leaving him an orphan. He grew up a victim of violent preudice, often being beaten within inches of his life, for spoiling the purity of his saiyan blood. This resulted in plenty of zenkai boosts throughout his life making him a fairly strong warrior. Post Age-762 When an Ice-Jin came to planet vegeta in search of strong warriors for his army, and held a tournament to showcase and gauge strength, Suquash entered hoping tobe able to vent his frustrations as well as leave the planet. He ended up impressing the Ice-Jin and was recruited by him,along with another saiyan. They went to earth under the Ice-jin's orders. When they arrived they encountered the Z Warriors znd were quickly dispatched. After coming to understand each other, they arranged a situation where the pantheon would be allowed to stay on earth as long as they helped dispose of the androids when they arrived. They made little difference after perfect cell came and changed everything. Personality Due to being a constant victim to assault and abuse Suquash is quite a recluse and refuses to interact with most saiyans. He isstrong willed and not easily swayed on a decision, unless there is important or logical reason for him to change.he warms up to the saiyans he is partners with n the pantheon, and eventually learns to trust all but those who have harmed him in some way, but he holds intense grudges towards those who wrong him. Techniques As Suquash is a Saiyan he has all of the basic strengths, resistances, and powers of his race. *Flight–The ability to fly with the use of ki. *Ki Blast-The most basic form of an energy wave. *Power Ball - A ball of Blutz ray , which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape . *Full Power Energy Wave- A fully powered energy wave shot from his palm *Exploding Wave- a powerful attack in which he manipulates the planet's geo-magnetic field with their ki to create a massive explosion. *Eye lasers- lasers shot from the eyes to hit where the user is looking. *Break cannon-he fires a large beam of energy from his mouth which breaks the opponents defences. *Arm Break- he powers up and then charges at the opponent to deliver a punch to their arm, with the severity to cut it cleanly in half. *Megaton throw- he grabs the opponents head. then leaps into the air while swinging them overhead, and then quickly and violently crashes to the ground, using their head to take the impact. Transformations Great Ape Like all saiyans with tails, Suquash can transform into a Great Ape. Unlike most Oozaru, whose hair is spiked up, Suquash retains his normal dreadlocked hairstyle, and gets rings on his exposed fur, as well as keeping his golden eye colour, as opposed to the standard crimson. Super saiyan He is able to reach the super saiyan transfromation after meeting and fighting vegeta, who bullies him for tainting a saiyan bloodline, and it takes suquash back to his childhood, where he was beaten within an inch of his life for the same reason constantly. In this form his haircurls upward as if without gravity, and becomes golden, while the rings in his hair glow with a blinding yellow light. His eyes become a swirl of blue, green, and gold. Super Saiyan Inheritance Unable to assume the form of Super Saiyan God due to the already deific blood running through his veins, he seeks out his other race, so he can discover how to become more powerful, and stand to the threats of the universe and beyond. They teach him of a form they posses that enhaces their powers, while also stripping them of their tangible mortal form. He combines this evolution of state, with his super saiyan power to create a form that rivals Super Saiyan Blue. It makes his hair a bright indigo, and curls ot in different directions, gives him a fantastic purple aura, and surrounds him with crackling golden electricity. This forms strength comes in enhancing energy, and ki based attacks, as well as telekinetic and slight emotion and mind reading powers, but if physically hit, the user will be completely incapacitated for a small while. Gallery Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Half Saiyans Category:Great Ape Category:Great Apes Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Inheritance Category:Pantheon of Boreas Member Category:Pantheon of Boreas Mambers Category:Pantheon of Boreas Members